


Season 6: A Bellarke Story

by find_your_sanctuary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bellarke, Betrayal, Danger, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Pining, Pregnancy, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protectiveness, Survival, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/find_your_sanctuary/pseuds/find_your_sanctuary
Summary: This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.





	1. Dancing the Night Away: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> "I’m naked, laying on my stomach with the sheets wrapped around my waist. Where am I? As I force my eyes open to look closer at the room, I realize what I’m going to find when I rollover. I know this room, I recognize the clothes laying on the floor."

_ **CLARKE** _

I can’t believe it’s over.

After Russell took his own life upon our return, Bellamy and I were able to negotiate a truce with the people of the Sanctum. They were broken, their order and beliefs shaken to the core. Madi stepped in as the Commander, once she locked away Sheidheda for good in the Flame, to be the leader everyone needed. No longer would the people of Sanctum worry that Nightbloods would be sacrificed to fuel the selfish desires of a few ancient families.

That was this morning. Now, with the torches and colored lights filling the hall, the party was in full swing.

Miller and Jackson were out on the dance floor, smiling for the first time in I don’t know how long. Octavia was standing across the room by herself, taking in everyone’s newfound freedom with a look of longing and heartbreak. Echo and Raven were back in Ryker’s shop, working on new tech to better secure the Sanctum’s borders. Murphy and Emori were sitting at one end of the bar to no one's surprise and Bellamy and I were at the opposite end.

“It’s funny,” Bellamy said after downing another shot. “We’ve been through so much. Going to the ground . Under the mountain. Surviving Praimfaya. This.” He gestures to the Sanctum, to all the people surrounding us. “Every time I knew, deep down, that the fight wasn’t over. That there was still something or someone out there trying to rip our family apart.” Bellamy tapped the bartop and the bartender refilled both of our shot glasses. “I know we still have to worry about the Children of Gabriel, but I think we actually have a shot of living a peaceful life here. Assuming Murphy or Octavia don’t screw it up.”

We knock back our drinks in unison.

“I think so too. All I want is for Madi to have a normal life. For all of us to have a normal life,” I say with a half-smile. I look back at all the people dancing away their anger and sadness and letting themselves be carefree. I want that for me, and I want that for Bellamy.

I turn to Bellamy. “Do you remember what you said to me during the Unity Day celebration on the ground? You said ‘Have some fun while you still can, you deserve it.’ You were right Bellamy. We do deserve to have some fun.” While the bartender wasn’t looking, I reach behind the counter and grab a bottle of liquor. Hopping off the stool, I make my way over to the dance floor.

_ **BELLAMY** _

I’ve only seen Clarke this free and happy once, maybe twice since we went to the ground. It feels good to see her happy, to see her smile. She’s dancing and drinking like she doesn’t have a care in the world, and I want so badly to join her--to not have to feel the burden of caring for everyone else, if only for a minute.

“Bellamy Blake, get your ass down here!” Clarke yells through the music. I can’t help but grin. I look over at Murphy and Emori, and even to O, and nod for them to come join us. Before long, we’re all dancing and laughing as if all the bad things, all the death and betrayals had never happened. Clarke hands the bottle to me and I take a long, hard drink. Even though I know it can’t last forever, I decide to not think about the future but to live in this moment with the people that I love most.

\-----

The morning sunlight forces me to open my eyes. I’m naked, laying on my stomach with the sheets wrapped around my waist. Where am I? As I force my eyes open to look closer at the room, I realize what I’m going to find when I rollover. I know this room, I recognize the clothes laying on the floor. Flashes of last night flood my mind as I look over to see Clarke, naked and still asleep in the bed beside me…


	2. The Morning After: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> "It wasn’t a dream then. But if they had slept together, where was he? Bellamy Blake is not the kind of guy to sneak off in the middle of the night without a word."

** _BELLAMY_ **

My memories from last are a blur. I remember dancing with all my friends, drinking at the bar, laughing, drinking some more. Then nothing. At least until the end of the night. That I remember perfectly clear--despite how drunk I was.

I remember stumbling into her room, unable to keep my hands off her. Her hands yanked at my clothes, desperately wanting to get them off. My mouth was all over her, every inch of bare skin I could find. I couldn’t get enough. Then we were both naked, falling onto the bed, our limbs intertwined.

Voices outside interrupt my thoughts and yank me back to reality, and as soon as it does her name rings through my mind like glass shattering in a library..._ Echo. _

Shit. What have I done?

Before I even register what I’m doing, I’m dressed and sneaking out of Clarke’s room while she lays blissfully asleep.

I need to find Echo. Now.

** _CLARKE_ **

I roll over on my back, stretching my hands high above my head and pointing my toes as far away in the opposite direction. A smile spreads across my face as I remember last night. The dancing, the laughing. _ Bellamy. _

I reach my hand over to the other side of the bed, to find nothing. I turn over to see if he’s somewhere else in the room, maybe he’s in the bathroom? But the bathroom door is wide open, and he’s nowhere to be found.

Did I imagine last night? It wouldn’t have been the first time that I dreamt of what it would be like to sleep with him. I sit up, my bladder forcing me to move earlier than I want to, when I feel it. The tenderness between my thighs.

It wasn’t a dream then. But if they had slept together, where was he? Bellamy Blake is not the kind of guy to sneak off in the middle of the night without a word.

I scurry over to the bathroom, one eye closed as I try to maintain my balance since my head is thumping like nobodies business. After peeing, I wash myself off quickly, throw on some clean clothes, and head out to find the others.

To no surprise, most of the gang was in the Workman’s bar, nursing hangovers with some breakfast. Except for Bellamy--and Echo. _ Dammit _. I had forgotten about Echo up to this point. How on Earth had I forgotten about Bellamy’s girlfriend??

Part of me didn’t want to admit it, but I had been wishing for this to happen for a while now. To be with Bellamy. I realized that I loved him more than as my best friend when he returned to the ground. I’d tried to shove the feelings down as best I could, after all he had, no _ has _, a girlfriend. One that he’s been with for years.

I had forgotten about all of it last night though. It was just him and me and our family, having fun. I wanted him so badly last night. When he put his hand on my waist on the dance floor, I felt every emotion, every desire pour out of me. I didn’t even realize I had kissed him at first. The next thing I knew he was pulling me out of there, back to my apartment.

The happiness I felt this morning, even just moments ago, fell away as I realized what must have happened this morning.

He remembered her. Echo. And being the selfless man that he is, wouldn’t want to hurt her in anyway. He’d gone back to her this morning when he realized he’d made a mistake last night.

It hurt. Badly. But I’m used to pain. Used to holding it in to keep everyone else together. I’ve done it before and I can do it now. As I step up to the table with everyone else and take a seat, I plaster the best “everything is fine” grin on my face that I can muster.

“Miller, you look like shit,” I say. His only response is a glare before his head finds comfort in his arms on the tabletop again. “Did everyone have fun last night?”

“Murphy was just telling me how much fun you had last night Clarke,” Raven adds in, and my heart drops. I didn’t even think about if any of the others had seen Bellamy and I kiss last night. Or if they’d seen us leave the hall together.

“Oh,” is all I can think to say.

“Yeah. Apparently you were tearing up the dance floor without me. Bitch.” She says with a smile. So she doesn’t know. I do a quick search around the table to see if anyone shows signs up knowing more, but if they do, no one is fessing up.

I smile back, partly with relief. If no one knew, it would be easier to pretend like nothing happened.

“Where did you and Big Brother go at the end of the night? I looked up and you were both gone.” Octavia asks.

“I went home. I genuinely have no idea where Bellamy is though.” A half truth. I don’t know where Bellamy is. And I had gone home last night. I just left out the part that he went home with me.

As if I’m cursed by the gods, the sheer mention of his name brings him and Echo walking through the bar doors. We make eye contact for a split second before I turn my gaze back to the table.

They’re walking side by side. No sign of tension or anger. No sign that he told her about last night. A small bead of hope was crushed inside me at the sight. I had hoped he would tell her, that he would end things with her and tell me that he had been in love with me too. But it was a fairytale. And my life is more like a reoccurring nightmare, that is, except for Madi. Madi was my single spotlight of happiness.

It’s fine. He didn’t want last night to happen, so it didn’t. As far as I’m concerned, I went home by myself, I slept with no one, and I’m the same person I was yesterday.

“Hey guys,” he says, his voice low and rough. My heart aches at the sound of it.

“Bellamy. Didn’t think you’d have the energy to join us this morning,” Murphy says with his usual sarcasm and attitude.

“What the hell does that mean Murphy?” Bellamy challenges back.

Emori answers for him. “You drank me and Murphy under the table last night. I’m surprised you’re even standing right now.”

“Yeah, well, it was a night to celebrate.” He says more calmly, taking a seat at the other end of the table with Echo taking the last empty seat beside him.

Enough chit chat. The only way I can make it through this is to keep my mind busy, and there’s plenty that needs to be done.

“We need to talk about the plan. What we’re going to do with the rest of our people up on the ship. How we’re going to bring them down. How we’re going to build a life here with these people.” They all look at me as I say this, and look right back at each one, except him.

“We can’t bring every one of them down at once. That kind of influx would drought this place of everything. Food, clothing, housing. All of it.” Raven says.

“I agree. So we do it in phases. With the help of the people here. We make sure we have the resources in place. We’ll need to put together a transition plan. Make it go smoothly on both sides.”

“John and I can help with the transition plan,” Emori offers. I nod my head in thanks.

“Miller, Echo. Do you guys think you can go through the manifesto of people up there. Figure out how many people we can wake at a time, who we should wake up first, and then be there to persuade anyone from doing anything stupid here?” I ask. I try to not let my emotions show in my eyes as I look at her. I think I do a pretty good job, because she responds with, “Of course.” Miller simply grunts in response.

Bellamy hadn’t taken his eyes off me this whole time. I tried not to notice, not to even look in his direction. But I could feel his gaze on me with every word I spoke.

“Okay. I’ll talk to Madi about how she wants to address this with the people. We should get started right away though. Our people have been asleep long enough.” I stand up and turn to leave the bar without waiting for anyone else to say anything. I’m halfway across the courtyard when I feel a hand grab my forearm.

“Hey-“ I start to say, before I realize it’s Bellamy.

“Clarke,” he says back. His voice is urgent, pained.

I pull my arm free and cross them both over my chest, making direct eye contact with him. I wasn’t some lovestruck teenager. I wasn’t going to weep and cry about “How could he do this to me?”

“What,” is all I say. My response must have thrown him off guard because he took a small step back.

“I…we need to talk about…about last night,” he says.

“What about it?” I counter.

“We both had a lot to drink, and I know I wasn’t thinking straightly, but—”

I cut him off before he could say the words that would crumble me. “Listen Bellamy. I already know what you’re going to say. It was a mistake. We were both drunk, and it should have never happened. In fact, we’re just going to pretend like it never happened. Okay? So you’re fine. We’re fine. Everything is the way it should be.”

Bellamy stands there for a few moments without saying anything. His eyes are blazing with some kind of emotion though, but I can’t tell which one. He finally says, “that’s truly what you think?”

“That’s how things are.” I wasn’t going to give up the tough girl act. It was the only thing holding me together.

“Okay princess,” he says with a bite of anger.

“Okay,” I snap back before turning on my heels. I changed direction without realizing it, going back to my apartment. Once I was inside, I shut the door, lock it, and sink to the ground, tears falling down my face and silent sobs rolling over me.

**_BELLAMY_ **

Shit. I stood there in the courtyard, watching Clarke stomp away without looking back.

When I left this morning, I went to talk to Echo, to tell her we needed to end things. She was surprisingly okay with it. She said that she had felt them drifting apart for a while, and that she would always care for me. I felt the same too. We had something special once, when it was just the six of us in space, watching Praimfaya destroy their home. But things were different now. He was different.

And then last night happened, and it all snapped in to place. Clarke was what I had been missing in my life. The missing piece.

I was going to tell her, to go back to her apartment before she woke up. But as Echo and I walked through the courtyard, I had seen Clarke walk into the bar. When I got there though, she wouldn’t look at me. I didn’t think when I left her place this morning about how she would feel waking up without me there. I was so worried about setting things straight with Echo so Clarke and I could have a chance, if she wanted to have a chance, that I didn’t even think.

And then she said all that stuff. About last night being a mistake. It hurt. And before I knew it, I was pissed and all I did was make everything worse. Apparently, she didn’t want a chance at ‘us’. But I didn’t even fight for her. Didn’t try to talk.

I know Clarke. Better than anyone. I know she was upset and was speaking out of anger. I should have fought for her. Made her listen to what I had to say. And then if she still insisted on it being a mistake, I would have walked away. No hesitation. But I didn’t. I just stood there and watched her walk away.

“Dammit Blake. What are you doing here?” I whisper to myself.

I need to make things right. Whatever I need to do, however long it takes. I need to make things right with Clarke.


	3. There’s Nothing to Talk About: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> "I’ve been trying my best not to look at her too often, to make it too obvious. But I can’t help it. I glance up just in time to see Clarke make a strange face, turn to say something to Emori who was standing right beside her, and then quickly vanish out of the room."

** _BELLAMY_ **

I did everything I could think of over the next few weeks to make things right with Clarke. We are in this complicated dance, and I have no idea what to do to stop it.

It didn’t help that Murphy has been an extra pain in my ass the last few weeks too. He’s almost always around Clarke, which is odd considering they have never been close friends. Every time I’ve tried to talk to her when he’s there, he finds some piss poor excuse to interrupt our conversation. Every. Damn. Time.

But I am going to keep trying. Eventually Clarke will have to let me back in.

I hated this. Not being able to talk to her. For years I thought I’d lost that, lost her. When I found out she survived the radiation, I felt like I won the lottery. I got back something most people don’t--I got back my other half. And now it’s like there’s an impenetrable wall between us.

Even right now, she’s standing on the other side of the hall from me, but it’s like she’s a million clicks away. We’re assembling starter packages for the first round of Wonkru being awoken in two days. There are probably 30 or 40 people volunteering to get the 100 packs prepared.

I’ve been trying my best not to look at her too often, to make it too obvious. But I can’t help it. I glance up just in time to see Clarke make a strange face, turn to say something to Emori who was standing right beside her, and then quickly vanish out of the room.

Before I even register what I’m doing, I’m halfway across the room heading after her. Something was wrong. I could see it in her face.

“You finish your quota yet Bellamy?” The voice coming from behind me to no surprise belongs to the cockroach.

“I’ll finish later,” I say quickly, trying to avoid the situation.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work for me,” he says back.

“What’s your deal Murphy? You’ve been an even bigger pain in my ass than usual, and I’m just about done with it.” My voice had grown louder than I intended, but he’d been pushing my buttons for long enough. Murphy surprisingly stepped an inch closer to me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think I’m the same chipper version of myself that you usually get to ‘deal with’,” he says back, dripping with sarcasm in only the way Murphy can do.

“Let’s bring the testosterone down a notch there boys,” Raven says, putting her hands on both of their chests and pushing them away from each other. Murphy just smirks and walks over towards Emori’s table. “You want to tell me what that was all about?”

“Just Murphy being Murphy,” I mumble, heading towards the door Clarke left through. Sure enough, I look around and she’s nowhere to be seen.

** _CLARKE_ **

I made it back to my apartment just in time to have my lunch come pouring out of me. I felt the nausea starting before I’d eaten. I thought some soup and a small sandwich would curb whatever bug this was, but apparently I was wrong. It started to rear its ugly head while I was assembling the starter packs for Wonkru in the hall. Now here I am, vomiting up a good days food into my toilet.

I hear a voice call my name. I look up in time to see Madi walk into the bathroom doorway.

“Clarke, are you okay?!” She asked, concern written all over her face. “Do you need me to go get Jackson?!”

“No, no it’s okay Madi. I’m fine now.” And I was. As quickly as the nausea came, it was gone. I stood up off the floor, flushed the toilet, and went to the sink to rinse out my mouth and wash my face off. The whole time she just stood in the doorway watching.

“What’s going on Clarke?”

“It’s just a bug or something. Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Are you sure? You’re not pregnant or something are you?” Madi was only joking, I could see it in her face, but as the words repeated in my mind, I started counting. When was the last time I had my period? The quizzical look on my face must have shown, because she followed with, “I’m just kidding Clarke. It’s a joke.”

But I wasn’t laughing. It had been almost two months since I had my last period. There’s no way, it’s not possible. Is it? I knew it was about the time I needed to get my implant replaced, but it couldn’t have gone bad already!

“Shit,” I say by accident.

“Oh my god, Clarke. Wait, I don’t understand. What, I mean...how...no who?!”

There’s no way I’m pregnant. I need to know for sure. “Madi I need you to come with me to the palace. I need to go back into the medical room. I need to know for sure.”

“Clarke, I-”

“Madi please? You can’t tell anyone. Not until I know for sure. Please.” I grabbed Madi by the shoulders and was looking directly in her eyes, begging her.

“Okay,” she finally said, in utter shock it looks like.

I grab her hand and pull her out of the apartment. We made our way across the courtyard, up the stairs and inside without anyone of my friends seeing us. The Sanctum’s technology is advanced enough, I can run a quick blood sample and have a full list of results in a matter of seconds. As soon as we enter the room, I tie a band around my arm, tap the vein with my finger, and use a syringe to take some blood. I pull the band off my arm once I’m done, and place the sample into the processor. As I expected, within seconds the monitor comes to life with the results. The blood drains from my face.

“Holy crap,” Madi murmurs.

On the fourth line down, under blood type and other levels, it reads:

PREGNANCY? POSITIVE (5-6 WEEKS)

Pregnant. I’m 5-6 weeks pregnant. Which means..._ Bellamy_.

I feel my stomach lurch just in time to turn to the nearby sink. I don’t have anything left in me, but the dry heaving comes nonetheless. I feel Madi calmingly rubbing my back until it passes. I finally stand up and look at her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks.

“No. There’s nothing to talk about,” I say. I can’t deal with this right now. I had just started to get my intense emotions under control thanks to Murphy. He’s shown up that morning after the party, after I’d gone back to my room in tears, the morning after I apparently got _pregnant_. I had wiped the tears away, opened the door, and he had said, “Bellamy is a dick.” I soon found out that he had seen us leave that night, saw us kiss, and saw the look on my face when he walked in the next morning with Echo. He’d become my Bellamy Blake bodyguard in a sense. I’d almost stopped feeling the tinge of pain when I saw him, and now this?

“Clarke, you can’t just pretend that you’re not-”

“There’s nothing to talk about Madi!” I cringe at the way I yelled at her. I immediately turn to face her. “Listen, I’m sorry. But please, do not talk to anybody about this. I’m serious Madi.”

She seemed to think it over, but I think the look on my face showed her just how desperate I am. She finally caved, “Okay.”

“Thank you,” I say simply. We leave the room, and as she heads back to the hall to check on how things are progressing, I stare out at the Sanctum. I don’t have a choice anymore. This has to work. It has to.


	4. Pure Terror: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> "Madi, take a deep breath. Tell me what’s wrong?”
> 
> Madi meets my eyes, anger filling them to the rims. “She told me not to tell anyone…”
> 
> Even Murphy seems concerned now, taking a step closer. “If it’s something important, you need to tell me. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”
> 
> Madi seems to search my eyes, uncertain of what to say. Finally, resolve settles on her face, along with worry.
> 
> “Clarke’s pregnant,” she says.

** _CLARKE_ **

Walking back down into the courtyard, Murphy strolls up to my side, keeping pace with me.

“You okay? You looked like you were about to hurl back there,” he asks casually. He was playing cool, pretending he didn’t actually care, but I could sense a hint of concern in the back of his voice. Murphy and I had a new understanding, a new kind of friendship that only happens when you’ve been through the kind of hell we have. I don’t know what I would have done the last few weeks without him. Without having someone to talk to. Thinking back on it, he and I got into a few deep emotional conversations at the bar some nights. Me mumbling about being alone, him slurring his words about his fear of dying. I know drinking that early in a pregnancy won’t hurt, but I can’t help but feel a twinge of worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just some bad food at lunch,” I mutter, pushing those thoughts deep into the back of my brain, where I can pretend it isn’t real. Murphy doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t push me any further thankfully.

“You know you’re going to have to talk to him at some point in time. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy getting in his face whenever I have the chance, and I’ll happily keep doing it, but you’re not going to start feeling any better until you talk this through with him.”

“I disagree. I think avoiding him as often as possible until I feel nothing is a far better approach,” I say as we make our way back into the hall. By the looks of it, the last of the starter packs are being put together, and those who finished their quota are piling them along one wall.

On the other side of the hall, the gang is wrapped around a table, deep in conversation. Murphy and I make our way up to join them.

“They’re increasing their numbers between here and the drop ship. Last night they attacked the guards as they were switching shifts. Luckily no one was seriously hurt, but if we don’t do something about it now, we’re going to have casualties, on both sides,” Bellamy says to Madi.

“You’re right, we need to bring our people down, and fast. Before tensions with the Children of Gabriel get any worse. The last thing I want is a war,” Madi says, deep in thought. She notices me just as I step up to the table.

“We should send a crew to the drop ship with the starter packs today. The last of them are almost done. We’ll get them loaded and bring down the first group of people tomorrow. It’s a day earlier than we planned, but it’s our best option,” I say. From the nodding of heads, everyone appears to agree with me.

“Alright, let’s do it,” Madi agrees.

“Since Echo is still out with the hunting party, Murphy, Emori and I can go with some of the guards. Miller too of course,” I say matter-of-factly.

“No,” Madi says quickly. Everyone shoots her a look of confusion. I stare her down, because I know what this is about, and she can’t say anything. Not like this. Not in front of everyone. “You need to be here to make sure things are prepared on this end. The three of them can handle it with Bellamy,” Madi covers quickly in her commander voice.

“I’m going Madi,” I say back. She may be the commander of Sanctum now, but she’s still my daughter.

“No, you’re not,” she says back, arms crossed. She may not be biologically mine, but she has my stubbornness, that’s for damn sure.

As we stare each other down, a voice breaks through the tension. “Either way, we need to move quickly,” says Bellamy.

I finally look away, making eye contact with him for a split second before I turn back to the others. “Wheels need to be up within the hour.” We all head out, moving to get everything prepared for the change in plans. I don’t say anything as I walk away, but nothing is going to keep me from going to the drop ship.

** _BELLAMY_ **

Whatever is going on with Madi and Clarke, neither of them is wanting to say it out loud. Even Murphy looked confused when they had their standoff. Why wouldn’t Madi want Clarke to go to the drop ship? I’m not complaining about the decision. It will be dangerous, and the thought of Clarke out there, after all she’s been through, makes my stomach twist.

For the next hour, I help get the starter packs loaded into a truck before heading to my place to change for the trip

** _CLARKE_ **

I see Bellamy head away, and I know this is my chance. Miller was already sitting in the drivers seat of the truck with the starter packs, and Emori and Murphy were sitting on the back side. I walk up to them.

“Alright guys, let’s go,” I say. Miller looks at me with apprehension and confusion.

“Umm, I thought Bellamy was going. Didn’t Madi say you needed to stay behind?”

“Yeah, well, what I need is to go, so either you can get on board or move over so I can drive.” I’m not backing down from this, and Miller can clearly tell, because he closes the drivers door and starts the truck. I head behind the truck to get in the back. Emori is already standing in the back. Murphy is about to jump in when I grab him by the arm. “Hey, I need you to stay behind.”

“And why the hell should I do that?”

“Because someone needs to let Madi know and fend her off from sending a particular someone after us,” I say pleadingly. Murphy is about to argue back when Emori cuts in, “John, I’ve got her back. Stay here.”

Murphy glances up at the sky before returning his eyes back to me. “Yeah, well, I didn’t really want to go anyways.” I nod my head in thanks and climb up into the back of the truck. I hit the side to let Miller know it’s time to go. As we pull out, the six guards on motor bikes flank us, and a small weight is lifted off my chest at the thought of getting away. It’s like all my worries and problems are tied to this place, and with each second that passes, I’m able to breathe again.

** _BELLAMY_ **

As I walk back into the courtyard, the truck is gone and so are all the guards. The only person here is Murphy. What the hell?

I jog up to the edge of the drive and see them passing through the barrier. Miller wouldn’t have left without him, unless…Realization hits me then. _Clarke_. He should have known. I turn around to look at Murphy, who is standing there with a smug look on his face.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you Murphy?” My anger is boiling over, and there’s no one better to take it out on than him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, acting like he doesn’t give a care in the world.

Just then, Madi walks up with Gaia on her heels. “What’s going on? Where’s Clarke?”

“Ask Murphy,” I say, walking a few steps away to keep myself from pummeling him. Madi looks at him, waiting for him to answer.

“Listen, she wanted to go, and you know how she is,” Murphy explained.

“You let her go?!” Madi yelled. I wasn’t expecting her to react like that, I mean I’m not happy about it either. Even Murphy took a step back, startled by her reaction.

“Listen Madi, she’ll be fine—” he started to say.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Madi, what’s going on?” I ask. Something is going on, I could tell earlier. She starts pacing back and forth, rubbing her hands down her face. I grab her by the shoulders, forcing her to meet my eyes. If something is wrong, I need to know so I can protect Clarke. “Madi, take a deep breath. Tell me what’s wrong?”

Madi meets my eyes, anger filling them to the rims. “She told me not to tell anyone…”

Even Murphy seems concerned now, taking a step closer. “If it’s something important, you need to tell me. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Madi seems to search my eyes, uncertain of what to say. Finally, resolve settles on her face, along with worry.

“Clarke’s pregnant,” she says.

Every ounce of my being freezes at the words. Clarke is pregnant. And now she’s out there, outside the barrier, where the Children of Gabriel could attack at any second. I shoot up, looking in the direction that I had last seen the truck. Clarke, and…our baby, are heading straight towards our enemy.

Terror. Pure terror courses through my veins at the thought.


	5. Danger at the Dropship: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.
> 
> WARNING: Things get a little graphic in the violence aspect here. You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> From behind the trees and bushes in front of us, large round objects came flying into the clearing. As they rolled to a stop, I knew exactly what they were. They were the heads of the other four guards. A new kind of fear settled in me. Oh my god. They were going to kill us, kill me, kill mine and Bellamy’s baby.

** _CLARKE_ **

The wind rushing through the back of the truck made me feel alive inside, even if only for a minute. I know what I’m doing is a little reckless, but with everything going on with Bellamy, I just needed to getaway. Even if it was only for an hour or two. I wasn’t being completely naive with the whole situation. I brought two knives and the pistol with me to be safe.

Luckily, we make it to the dropship within ten minutes without seeing the Children of Gabriel. As Emori, Miller and I hop out of the truck, the guards turn off their bikes.

“You four, set up a perimeter around the ship. I don’t want anyone sneaking upon us. You two, come with us. We need to get these starter packs unloaded and onto the ship. The faster the better,” I ordered them. The guards were still hesitant to follow our lead, but the threat of an attack eased their apprehension, if only slightly, to follow my direction.

The two guards that stayed behind, along with Miller, Emori and I form a line, passing the packs from one to the other. Once we finish with these, all that’s left to do is clear out the main bay of the dropship so those coming down can have somewhere to sit during transport. If everything continues as is, we’ll be done and heading back to Sanctum within the hour.

As I twist to grab the next bag from Emori, a wave of nausea hits me like a ton of bricks. I don’t have time to think. I drop the bag I was holding, whip around and take two steps back towards the trees before I drop to my knees to let out the bit of water I’d drank before heading out. I can barely hear Emori and Miller calling my name over the heaving.

“Jesus Clarke, are you okay?” Miller asked worriedly as the puking fit passes.

I push myself up onto my feet, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Actually, I didn’t realize how tired and weak I felt until now. I hadn’t been sleeping well lately, and hadn’t had much of an appetite the last week or so. This new symptom of my…condition… was just the cherry on top.

“Come sit down for a minute. You look like you’re about to pass out,” Emori said, motioning over to the ramp of the dropship.

I didn’t have the energy to argue as Miller guided me by my elbow to the metal slope.

“You’re sick aren’t you? That’s why Madi didn’t want you to come. It’s some kind of side effect from sharing your head with Josephine,” Miller said, already convinced that was the explanation. I didn’t say anything back, which only confirmed what he thought was the truth. “Shit. We need to take you back.”

“I said I’m fine,” I said, grimacing at how weak my voice sounded. “Let’s just get this stuff done, then we can head back—”

Before Clarke could finish, a gunshot rang in their ears. Then another. And another.

** _BELLAMY_ **

“I don’t understand,” Gaia said, cutting through my shock and fear. “Clarke has an implant, like everyone else. It’s impossible for her to conceive a child.”

“Not entirely,” I said, just barely over a whisper. “The implants can expire. It’s how my mother became pregnant with Octavia.”

“But who…who is the father?” Gaia asked.

I see Murphy glance at me out of the corner of his eye. If I had any suspicion that he knew about me and Clarke, that look just confirmed it.

“Whoever the baby daddy is, it’s Clarke’s business,” Murphy said, causing Madi to shift her eyes to Murphy.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Clarke, Murphy. Anything you want to say?” She said to him, the acquisition clear in her voice. The pit of my stomach burned at the thought of Murphy with his hands on Clarke. Kissing her, touching her soft skin with his tongue…

Murphy put both hands up in the air. “Hey, don’t look at me. I haven’t touched the princess,” he responded. I knew it was true, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was relieved at the words. A part of me was afraid that the reason they’d been spending so much time together was because they were secretly seeing each other. That just seems ridiculous now, especially now that I know the truth. That she was pregnant with my baby.

“None of that matters right now,” I say finally, drawing everyone’s attention. “Clarke shouldn’t be out there. We need to send someone after her and bring her back.”

“I’ll go,” Madi said with the same look of confidence and defiance that Clarke has when she’s set her mind to something. But Bellamy knew Clarke would be furious if he let her leave.

“No, I’ll go. So will Murphy,” I said to both my surprise and his based off the look on his face. Before she could fight back, I explained, “Now that you’re the Commander of Sanctum, you can’t risk your life unnecessarily, and this could be dangerous. Our people need you here to lead them. I’ll make sure we bring her back.”

Gaia followed up with, “There are things that still need to be done here for the first arrival of our people.”

Madi, with obvious contempt, nodded reluctantly.

“Murphy, Gaia. Go grab two of the bikes out of the garage,” I order. The two trot towards the nearby garage and I take the time to get more information from Madi.

“How long has she known about this Madi?” She’s trying her best not to show it, but she’s worried. We almost lost Clarke just two months ago, the wound of it still fresh for both of us.

“She just found out today,” Madi managed. “Bellamy, you can’t let her know I told you. She’ll be so mad at me!” The panic in Madi’s voice breaks my heart even further. I grab her in a hug.

“I don’t know if I can keep that promise Madi, but I’ll do the best I can,” I say soothingly. I pull back and hold her by her shoulders, looking into her eyes. “You know Clarke, there’s nothing you could do that she wouldn’t forgive. She loves you Madi.”

Madi quickly wipes away a tear falling down her cheek as Murphy and Gaia come up with the bikes.

“Raven has made adjustments to the bikes, so if you pull this throttle here,” Gaia instructed, “it’ll increase your speed dramatically. Much faster than the old bikes they were using.”

“Got it,” I say taking over the handles of the bike from Gaia. “While we’re gone, keep things moving here. We need to be ready for the first arrival tomorrow.”

“You guys do realize that they could very well be on their way back right now and we would have made a big deal over nothing,” Murphy said. “I bet they’re—”

A gunshot echoes from across the barrier. Then another. Then a parade of shots that blend together into a countless mass.

The look of worry that spreads across Murphy’s face adds fuel to the fear exploding within me. I have to get to her before she gets hurts, before I lose her again. If anything happens to her, I don’t think I’ll survive it this time. Murphy and I jump on our bikes, kicking them to life and speeding off as dirt stirs up behind us in a thick cloud. My whole body, my whole being, is pulling me to the woman I love. To my family.

** _CLARKE_ **

The gunshots broke me out of my haze and put me on high alert. We all raise our guns, turning every direction to figure out where the shots are coming from, but they’re coming from every direction. A man’s screams pierce the air before being cut off. A flash of our first days on the ground went through my mind. We’re under attack.

“Pull back to the dropship!” I yell. Most of the starter packs were in the ship already, and if they lost the few remainders that were still in the truck, so be it. She wasn’t going to let anyone die without doing everything could she could to protect them.

The shooting continued around them, from every direction it seemed like, until each one disappeared like a fire being suffocated, leaving frightening silence. Miller, Emori and I were already inside the door of the dropship. The other two guards were working their way towards us, their backs to us to look for the attackers.

From behind the trees and bushes in front of us, large round objects came flying into the clearing. As they rolled to a stop, I knew exactly what they were. They were the heads of the other four guards. A new kind of fear settled in me. Oh my god. They were going to kill us, kill me, kill mine and Bellamy’s baby. I run over to the door control, ready to close it as soon as the other two guards were inside. They were almost to the ramp, maybe ten feet when a flash of light reflecting of metal pulled my eye to the line of trees. Just then, both guards fall to the ground, one screaming at the knife sticking out of his leg and the other dead, the blade protruding from his neck.

“Close the door Clarke!” Emori screamed.

“We can’t leave him there to die!” I start running towards the guard, Emori on my heels. Miller, with his gun aimed at the tree line, hovers over us as we grab the guard under his arms and start pulling. As we start up the ramp, Miller calls my name. I look up to see what’s going on, and that’s when I see it. I mean, them.

Stepping out of the clearing are at least two dozen Children of Gabriel, each one armed with knives and swords. Even as the panic threatens to explode out of me, I know we’re outnumbered. There’s no way we could fight them all off and win. Slowly, I let go of the guard and raise to my feet, my hands lifted beside my head in surrender. Miller and Emori follow my lead.

“What do you want?” I ask them, even though I already know what their answer is going to be.

“We want Gabriel. We know you have him,” said a man in the center of the pack. They had worked their way gradually towards us in the last few seconds.

“I can help you, but you have to let my friends go,” I counter. The man was only a few feet away from me now.

“I don’t think so,” he said, stepping over the moaning guard on the ground. He stretched his hand out towards one of the other attackers, who handed over rope. Within a minute the three of us had our hands tied behind our backs while kneeling on the ground. Once they were done tying us up, he spoke again. “You five, stay with me. The rest of you, head back to camp and rally the others. We’re going to hit and hit hard when ready.”

“Please, I want to help. But our friends will come looking for us if we don’t return, and if they find that you’ve killed us, they won’t negotiate with you,” I try to reason with him. He’s clearly the leader of this group, and if I can just get him to listen—

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you. At least not yet. And I’m planning on your friends coming,” he snapped back. “Let’s get them inside the ship now. They would have heard the gunshots,” he ordered to the other five with him. “Except this one,” he says, pointing to the injured guard, “he’s damaged goods.” The leader pulls out his blade and sinks into the guard's chest.

As they drag us to our feet and push us inside the dropship, every fear I’ve ever experienced seems like nothing compared to what I’m feeling now. The ramp is closing, sealing us in with these monsters. I have to figure a way out of this, to get back to Bellamy. I can’t let the Children of Gabriel kill our baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, gave kudos, and bookmarked this story as one to follow! I have another one, a modern AU, called Inside Apartment 2A. Check it out if you have the time! I expect both of these stories to be well over 10-15 chapters each.


	6. Negotiations: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is following along with me! Depending on how invested you all are and how well I can tell the story, we may just make this an epically long story and drag it out until Season 7! This chapter is a little short, but the drama continues...
> 
> PREVIEW:  
“My patience is running thin. You have thirty seconds to get it started before I kill one of your companions,” the leader ordered with no emotion.
> 
> “What?! I told you I would help, but I don’t exactly know what I’m doing here!” I yelled back at their captor. He didn’t seem to care.
> 
> “25 seconds,” was his only response.
> 
> Damnit! Okay it has to be one of these buttons, and then all she has to do is release the lever to the right of the center screen. But which button was it?! If she pressed the wrong, she could end up firing a missile and killing them all or ejecting the sleeper pods to all of Wonkru in the sky, which would be a mess and the three of them would still be dead because she failed.

** _CLARKE_ **

They moved the three of us into the control room before throwing us onto the hard, metal floor. My knees screamed at the impact. The leader stalked towards the control panel while the other five aimed the guns they’d taken from us to our heads.

“Tell me how to start the ship,” he commanded.

“We don’t know how,” Miller snapped back. Within a second, the guard closest to Miller whipped him across his temple with the butt of the gun he was holding. Miraculously it didn’t knock him out even though blood started streaming down the side of his face. Miller, with defiance in his eyes, pushed himself back onto his knees.

“He’s telling the truth! None of us know how to fly this thing!” Emori yelled back, hate burning behind every word. The leader turned towards Emori, pulling out his knife from the band around his waist as he took a step towards her.

“Please! I can try to help you start it, but none of us can fly it. Our engineer is the only one who can and she’s back in Sanctum,” I pleaded. He paused his advance, glancing at me for a few prolonged moments before holstering his blade. He nodded his head in my direction and two of the men behind me grabbed under my shoulders and lifted me off the ground. I barely gained my footing before I was being shoved towards the control panel. One of the men sliced through the rope that bound my hands behind my back, relieving the all too familiar sensation.

I stared at the plethora of buttons and levers. I’d been here when Raven had started it before, but I never paid close attention to what she was doing. I know she pressed a button to ignite the switchboard. Was it this blue one? Or no, maybe it was the green one?

“My patience is running thin. You have thirty seconds to get it started before I kill one of your companions,” the leader ordered with no emotion.

“What?! I told you I would help, but I don’t exactly know what I’m doing here!” I yelled back at their captor. He didn’t seem to care.

“25 seconds,” was his only response.

Damnit! Okay it has to be one of these buttons, and then all she has to do is release the lever to the right of the center screen. But which button was it?! If she pressed the wrong, she could end up firing a missile and killing them all or ejecting the sleeper pods to all of Wonkru in the sky, which would be a mess and the three of them would still be dead because she failed.

“15 seconds,” he counted down, only causing the panic in Clarke to worsen.

“You don’t have to do this! Just give us time and we can figure this out!” The combination of stress and her hormones was a toxic mixture, clouding her usual strategic thinking.

He motioned to one of the men who lowered the gun and pulled out his blade, raising it to Miller’s throat. “10 seconds.”

Clarke looked back. Blue or green? Green or blue? Which one was it?!

“5 seconds.”

“Clarke!” Emori shouted.

She closed her and went with her first instinct. She pressed the blue button and pulled the top lever. The dropship started to life, the lights and screens flashing on. She let out a tiny whimper of relief, a few rogue tears falling down her cheeks.

“Good,” the leader acknowledged. “And it looks like your friends are already here.”

Clarke looked in the direction of his gaze, at the set of screens to the left of the switchboard. The security cameras on the dropship covered almost every angle outside the ship, and standing in the middle of the clearing with their guns raised…were Bellamy and Murphy.

** _BELLAMY_ **

I didn’t have to look too closely at the four heads laying in the clearing to know none of them were Clarke. None had her distinct blonde locks or complexion. A small tether in me felt relief, but it was quickly forgotten at the severity of the scene we were faced with. Four heads and two dead guards. No sign of their friends.

“Shit,” Murphy said under his breath. “So much for them not attacking again so soon.”

“The truck is still here, and the door to the dropship is closed. My best guess is they’re inside right now the Clarke, Miller and Emori,” I stated. I needed to stay calm, but who knows what they were doing to them in there. If there were even still alive…

A digital crackle broke the tension in the air and a voice rang out to them, “I’m surprised they only sent two of you.” It was a man’s voice, but he hadn’t heard it before. 

“Who said we were alone,” I yelled back. I was so worried about getting to Clarke, I didn’t even think about bringing back up. Such an idiot move. But they didn’t need to know that, know that we were the only ones here.

“Let’s not play games with each other, or unless you want us to kill your friends,” he chided, like he was talking to a child. This only infuriated me more.

“How do we know they’re still alive?” Murphy asked. Good. Get proof of life.

There were a few short moments of silence before her voice rang through the air like a beacon.

“Bellamy. Murphy.” _Clarke. _The sound of her voice is a tidal wave, washing over me and bringing a new sense of calm and focus. “We’re all alive in here. They want Gabriel or they say they’re going to kill us all.” There was a break in the line for a few seconds before her voice came back. “They say if that’s not enough incentive, then they’ll blow the dropship with us all inside, and our people will never make it to the ground.”

Now that I heard her voice, and knew she was alive, I could do what needed to be done to bring her home. I could be the man who she once admired. I will do whatever is necessary to bring her and our child home safely. They are _my _responsibility.

“You’ve heard our demands,” the stranger’s voice said, taking back over the control system.

“Okay,” I state clearly. “But if we bring you Gabriel, you have to release our friends, unharmed, and leave the dropship without destroying it.”

Silence.

“Do we have a deal?” I press. I need to know that they would be okay, that Clarke would be okay.

A few unbearably long heartbeats drag on before he finally gets a response.

“You have a deal. Bring us Gabriel, and your friends will be returned to you and we will leave the ship as we found it.” That was it. That was the best he was going to get. Reluctantly, he started to retreat back towards the bikes, never taking his eyes off the dropship. “Oh, one more thing,” the man added. “Try to trick us in any way, and your friends will be returned to you in pieces.”

Only my desire to protect Clarke and the baby kept the snarl from leaving my lips. Murphy and I mounted our bikes and were raising back to Sanctum. I needed to talk to Raven, see if there was any way we could hack into the dropships control system. See if she knew where the blind spots were. Gabriel would go willingly. That wouldn’t be a problem. But they needed a backup option in case his followers didn’t follow the agreement.

Within a few minutes, they were crossing the safety barrier, racing the orchards back to the others. By the looks of it, a patrol group was about to pull out right as they were pulling in, no doubt to go after them. Madi ran up to Bellamy, with the others on her heels.

“Where is she? Where’s Clarke?” She questioned. She was in commander mode now, burying her emotions the way Clarke and I have done a thousand times.

“The Children of Gabriel have Clarke, Miller and Emori locked inside the dropship. They want Gabriel. If they don’t get him, they’re going to blow up the dropship with all of them inside,” I informed them.

“Gaia, Echo, Octavia. Go get Gabriel from the main hall,” Madi ordered them. The two took off running. She faced back to me, asking, “so what’s the plan?”

“Raven, is there any way you can hack into the dropship without them knowing? I want to know where all they can see, how far, and I want to make sure they can’t activate any of the ship’s weapons.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I could do that in my sleep.” She started to trot off towards the garage to get started, but I called after her.

“Raven, they can’t know. If they even think they’re being played, they’re going to kill them.” She nodded back fiercely. She’s the smartest person I know, and I need her to deliver on this. More than anything else.

Now that it was just me, Madi and Murphy, the fear Madi was holding back started to creep out from the floorboards.

“Bellamy, I’m scared,” she whispered.

I grabbed her shoulders, looking her square in the eyes. “Hey, I promise I’m going to do everything I can to bring her back.” _Or die trying._ And it’s true. I’d die before I let anyone hurt Clarke and our baby.


	7. Going Down With a Fight: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still following along with this story and for those who are just joining! This chapter ends on a bit of a cliffhanger. I usually go back and forth between this story and the other one I'm working on right now, but if it seems like enough people are dying to find out what happens next, I might just pull out another chapter this weekend. Maybe :)
> 
> PREVIEW:
> 
> My heart is beating wildly as I see her, alive, eyes searching until they locked with mine. But the relief of seeing her unharmed freezes in my veins at the sight of the knife held to her throat.

** _ CLARKE _ **

The next hour or two seemed to drag on for days and each heart beat felt like an eternity. Bellamy had been here, he had come for me, for us. I’d be lying if I said my heart didn’t flutter when I saw him in that clearing. No matter what we’d been through, no matter that he’d chosen to stay with Echo than be with me, he was still my partner through it all. And he had come for me.

What if I died here? What if I never got to speak to him again? The thoughts swirled through my head like a ravaging tornado. 

What was the last thing I even said to him? I tried to think, but I can’t remember. I could very well die today and I can’t even remember what the last thing was I said to Bellamy. And he would never know. Never know about the life we created.

Tears escaped my eyes before I could force them back.  _ Stupid hormones. _

“Clarke?” Miller whispered worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Our captors had tied us to the legs of a couple of metal tables on the back wall. Four had gone around to explore the dropship while the leader and one other were hunched over the control panel talking back and forth while trying to decipher all the buttons and levers.

I shook my head as the tears continued to fall down the slopes of my face. My poor, innocent baby. It would never have a chance to live, to see this new world. To know what an amazing father Bellamy Blake could be. A small whimper broke from my lips.

“Clarke, it’s going to be okay,”  Emori tried soothing.

“You…don’t…understand,” I said between muffled sobs. The last thing I wanted to do was let the strangers in the room know my secret. But I had to tell my friends. Had to tell someone, before it was too late.

“I’m...I’m pregnant,” I quietly cry into my shoulder.

“What?” Emori gapes. Miller is stunned into silence, but by the look on his face, he’s calculating our odds of getting out of here alive.

“It’s Bellamy’s, isn’t it?” Miller asks under his breath. I tilt my head back against the metal pole behind me, letting the silence answer the question. I don’t even bother asking how he knew. That would be a conversation we could have if we made it out of here alive. Miller nudges my foot with his own. “Clarke, I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to get us out of here.”

His promise sparks something small inside me. Hope maybe? The last of us delinquents had an unbreakable bond. Nothing could compare to it. I would die for them, and in that moment, I realized they would die for me and by unborn baby too. It’s enough to help me get the crying under control and to start thinking logistically again.

“Is there any other way off this ship besides the main ramp?” I ask Miller and Emori.

“Not that I know of. But there’s plenty of spaces we could hide. At least long enough for someone to come break us out of here,” Emori offers.

“You heard them though. They’d rather sacrifice us and themselves than be double crossed. That probably goes for us too. We can’t risk it,” I say, a bit of strength returning to my voice. “When we make a move, it has to be exact. One mistake, and we’re all dead.”

“I’ve got a blade in my boot they missed when searching us,” Miller whispers. “If you can grab it and cut us loose without them noticing, I can take out the two guys in here. We can lock the others out of the control room. Now’s our best chance with just the two of them.”

It’s risky. But Miller’s right. It’s our best chance. Maybe it’s the fight for survival or my instinct to protect my child, but now that there’s a chance to get out of here, all my energy and emotions are directed towards it. I won’t let them hurt us. I’m Wanheda, and I will show them death if they try to take what’s mine.

I nod slightly, and Miller quietly twists his leg to the side. I turn my hands, fumbling at the rubber of his boots.  _ Where is it? _ I find the hard handle of the blade and pull it free from the hidden holster. As Miller and I readjust, I position the blade against the rope tied around my wrists and start sawing.

Within seconds though, the doors to the control room burst open and the four guards come running back in, spoiling our plan, at least for right now. I shove the blade into the sleeve of my jacket to hide the evidence of our escape plan. One of them yells, “There’s movements coming this way from Sanctum!”

** _ BELLAMY _ **

Dusk was quickly approaching as the convoy sped toward the dropship. Murphy insisted on driving our truck, and it was probably for the best, because my hands were shaking as we got closer and closer to the clearing.

Our plan was dangerous, but it was the best option. Raven found a panel in one of the blind spots that when opened, would provide access to a ventilation duct that ran under the floor of the bottom layer of the ship. It should be big enough for someone to call through. The plan was for me and Murphy to take Gabriel to the main clearing, with a slew of guards, while Echo and Octavia went through the hidden entrance.

It killed me, not being able to be the one to get to Clarke, but they’d seen me come to the clearing earlier, and if I didn’t show up again, they’d be suspicious. 

The convoy would circle the dropship and gradually close in on it, so when Echo and Octavia, both dressed in the same guard attire as everyone else, entered the blind spot, it would be less likely for two missing guards to be noticed by the Children of Gabriel inside.

As we pulled up into the clearing, I looked into the back where Gabriel was sitting.

“You ready for this?”

Gabriel, in his usual calm tone, responded, “I am. Clarke and your friends have suffered enough because of me and what I am.”

“Good,” is all I can manage. I can’t be mad at him, not after he saved Clarke from Josephine, but it doesn’t change the fact that his followers are the fanatics now endangering my loved ones.

We wait for the guards to begin their encompass of the dropship before we exit the truck. Raven, Octavia and I each have a radio, but to be safe, we agreed to only radio if it was necessary. We couldn’t risk the men inside being able to overhear our communications.

I step out of the truck, moving to the back door to open it for Gabriel. My gun is holstered in the back of my pants. Even though the small army we came with were openly armed, we wanted to make sure they saw the two of us without weapons. Within seconds of walking into the clearing, Murphy on one side of Gabriel and me on the other, a voice echoed through the dropship speakers.

“That’s quite an armada you’ve brought with you,” the stranger says.

“You said to bring Gabriel, and we have,” I nudge Gabriel a small step forward, deflecting from the man’s statement, not letting him distract me from why we’re here in the first place. “Now it’s time for you to uphold your end of the bargain. We want our people returned to us, alive and unharmed, and we can all walk away from this.”

A minute drags by with no response. I’m about to call out when the ramp to the dropship starts to lower. My heart is beating wildly as I see her, alive, eyes searching until they locked with mine. But the relief of seeing her unharmed freezes in my veins at the sight of the knife held to her throat. Two other men have knives held to Miller and Emori’s throats as well, and I can see Murphy shift on his feet angrily. There’s three other men standing around them, each with an automatic gun aimed out the entrance of the dropship at the Sanctum army awaiting.

Clarke’s eyes are searing into mine, and I try so hard to tell her through the look that I know everything, that I’m going to protect both of them no matter what. The man standing behind Clarke draws my attention away from her piercing blue eyes when he speaks.

“Send Gabriel to us first and then we’ll let them go.” This is the group’s leader, the one who’d been speaking over the intercom.

“No,” I said, and hated it, but negotiations were necessary. If I caved to their every demand, I’d be giving them all the power. “You have three of ours,” I remind him, “and we have one of yours. We’ve complied with your demands so far, but you need to show good faith on the agreement next.”

Waiting for his decision was gut-wrenching, especially since he was the one holding Clarke at knife point, but his slow nod came eventually. He mumbled something too low for me to hear, but the next thing I know, the two men holding knives to Miller and  Emori’s throats lower their weapons, cut the ropes around their wrists, and push my friends down the ramp. I should be happy. But a part of me hates myself for wishing Clarke had been one of the two released.

Emori and Miller carefully step down the ramp, although Miller hesitates at the bottom while  Emori crosses over to where we stand.  I can see Murphy grab  Emori’s hand behind his back and grasp it tightly. Sometimes I forget that he actually can care about people. Miller’s looking back at Clarke. Clarke looks at him, commanding him to move with a glare. He plants his feet in the ground, refusing to move though.

“Now,” the leader dismisses Miller’s defiant move and calls out again, “send Gabriel to us. When he makes it to the ramp, we’ll release the last of your friends.”

Gabriel looks back at me, and I carefully nod.

He slowly moves across the open space. When he gets to where Miller is standing, he stops. I can just barely make out the words he’s saying.

“I’m here now. Let her go,” Gabriel instructs, taking a small step up the ramp with his arm outstretched towards Clarke. I realized his mistake a second before he did. His step towards Clarke put him too close to the armed men, and one of them reached down, grabbing Gabriel’s arm and pulling him into their grasp. Clarke struggled, and the tip of the blade at her throat pierced the skin, a few drops of her black blood dripped down her neck.

“A Host!” One of the captors holding Gabriel yells, pointing to Clarke’s blood. All six men start to pull back into the dropship, pulling Clarke and Gabriel with them. The leader pushes Clarke behind him to the other men, and Miller lunges forward. He doesn’t have time to deflect the leader’s response though as the man’s knife slices across Miller’s leg, causing him to fall back off the ramp into the dirt of the clearing.

I rush forward, pulling my gun from my waistband, but it’s too late. They’re closing the dropship door with Clarke still inside.  _ This can’t be happening. _

“Dammit!” I yell, before leaning down to help Miller, who was trying to standing up.

“I’m sorry Bellamy. I tried. I told her I’d protect her...” Miller was shaking his head in utter distraught as he trailed off his thought.

“You did everything you could Miller,” I reassure him. “We’ve got a backup plan in place.”

** _ CLARKE _ **

So close. I had been so close to being back in Bellamy’s arms before it was snatched away from me again. Ane then Miller had tried to save me. God I hope he’s okay.

They pushed Gabriel and I back into the control room. This obviously is not what they had planned. The leader is pacing back and forth.

“What do we do now?” One of the other men asks him.

“This doesn’t change anything!” The leader yells back.

“The others should have been here by now. Without them, we have no hope of getting out of here alive,” he says. “Maybe they ran off when they saw how many weapons they’d be facing.”

The leader looks him dead in the eyes. “None of it matters. We came for Gabriel, to put an end to this miserable life we’ve been cast into, and we will do that whether we make it out of here alive or not. We will take as many of them with us as we can.”

His words sink in. They never intended to blow up the ship with them inside. They were expecting others to come and help them fight their way out of here.

“Please, you have me, you don’t need the girl. Let her leave and maybe her friends will go with her,” Gabriel tries to negotiate.

The leader looks at Gabriel with  distaste like I’ve never seen. 

“This is all your fault. You allowed us to worship in your name, when you are no better than the rest of them. We promised to put an end to the primes, and we are going to do just that. We are going to put an end to  _ all _ the primes. Including you.” The leader pulls out his knife and with lightning speed, slices through Gabriel’s throat. His blood splatter on my face before he drops to the ground, clutching his wound as he bleeds out. Within seconds, he’s lifeless on the floor.

_ Oh my god _ . They’re going to kill me. This is it.

The leader turns and looks at me, eyeing his next prey. I move the blade out from my jacket sleeve and yank hard against the rope, slicing through it so my wrists are free. I lunge at him before he can make a move. If I am going to go down, I’m going to go down with a fight.

I tackle him to the ground as my blade sinks into his shoulder. He screams at the pain as I pull it out, going for the kill. But before I can, two sets of arms grabs me by the shoulders, pulling me off him. I’m thrashing, trying to free myself, but I know it’s no use. They hold me in place and snatch the blade from my hand as he lifts himself off the floor, pressing his hand to the gaping wound in the muscle of his shoulder.

“Just for that, your death will be much slower than Gabriel’s was,” he spits out. His fist on his uninjured side pulls back and I surges into my face. The impact makes my head feel like it’s exploding and my vision blurs instantly. The men behind me let me fall to the ground. I understand why because I moment later I feel a sharp kick into my ribs. And then another. I can almost hear the crack of one or two ribs on the second kick.

I curl in on myself, trying to protect my baby as best I can. I’m on my knees and I try to look up at him through the haze, to beg for him to let me and my baby live. But he has his knife back in his hand and rage heats his gaze on me. He swipes the blade and catches the side of my arm. I yell in pain as blood starts oozing from the cut. The sound must have infuriated him more, because he uses his elbow and hits me in the face again. And this time, as the darkness surrounds my vision, there’s nothing I can do to stop it.

The last thing I see is the leader, standing above me, with his blade raised above his head, ready to lower it into my chest and end me forever.


	8. You Guys Are Idiots: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW: But standing at the top of the ramp isn’t the Children of Gabriel, it’s O. She’s caked in a layer of blood. The sight of her pulls me free from the shock-induced trance and back to reality. “Bell, it’s Clarke,” she says before returning and running back inside the ship. My feet are moving before my brain can catch up to it.

** _BELLAMY_ **

The last time they found out Clarke was a nightblood, they didn’t hesitate to try and kill her. I need O and Echo to get in there, now. Pulling out my radio, I call Raven.

“Raven?”

“Bellamy, what’s going on? I can’t see the exit of the dropship, but it looks like the negotiation went to shit,” she answers back.

“Basically. They let Emori and Miller go but took Clarke and Gabriel back inside. Have you heard anything from O and Echo?”

“Last I heard from them they were entering the tunnel. They had to turn the radio off though. They couldn’t risk being found.”

How the hell did this happen? She was right there in front of me, and just like that she was gone again.

“Bellamy,” Raven calls on the radio again, “while you were gone, I’ve been working on hacking the security system inside the dropship. I’m almost in, then we’ll have eyes on what’s happening on the inside.”

“I need to know what’s happening in there Raven. Now.” Every second ticking by Clarke is in even more and more danger.

“I’m working on it alright, just give me…I’m in!” She exclaims, cutting off her original statement.

I wait an unbearable few seconds for her to say more, but nothing.

“Raven, what’s going on?”

No response.

“Raven??”

“Bellamy,” she gasps his name, before yelling, “They’re going to kill—” but her voice is obscured by an explosion of gunshots from inside the ship. The only thing that keeps me from collapsing is the fact that I’m holding Miller up.

Oh god. This can’t be happening. I can’t lose her. I can’t lose _them_. I’m not sure how, or when, but the radio fell out of my hand. I think Murphy picked it up, but I can’t hear what Raven’s saying anymore. Even after the gunshots finish, all I can hear is a ringing in my ears. Miller disappears from my side too, and I’m just standing there in a trance. How am I supposed to survive without her again? I barely did it the first time. There’s no way I can do it again, not when the loss means even more now.

The dropship door starts to lower, and I don’t move. If they want a fight, they’ll get one. I’ll kill them. All of them.

But standing at the top of the ramp isn’t the Children of Gabriel, it’s O. She’s caked in a layer of blood. The sight of her pulls me free from the shock-induced trance and back to reality.

“Bell, it’s Clarke,” she says before returning and running back inside the ship. My feet are moving before my brain can catch up to it. I’m on O’s heels, racing through the hallways of the dropship to the control room. When I enter the room, the bodies of the Children of Gabriel litter the floor. Gabriel is dead, laying face first in a pool of his own blood. But it’s the streaks of blond hair tangled in with the gore that draw my attention.

Echo is standing beside Clarke, who is laying motionless on the floor. My heart drops.

I jump over the dead bodies and kneel beside her.

“Clarke?” I try, hoping that the sound of my voice might wake her up. But nothing. She’s breathing though, so I look over her body, carefully inspecting the damage. Her lip is cut and her eye is already swelling shut. There’s blood coming from a wound on her arm, but there doesn’t appear to be any other major injuries.

“We need to get her back to Jackson,” I manage to no one in particular, even though I feel like a piece of me might be dying at the thought of her losing the baby. I put my arms under her knees and shoulders, lifting her off the ground. She’s so light. Too light.

Moving out of the room, I try to distance us from all the death as quickly as I can without hurting her even more. But maybe, just maybe, if I can get her back to Sanctum, everything will be okay.

I move down the ramp, through the clearing and to the truck.

“Jesus,” Emori whispers as we walk past.

“Murphy, get the truck started,” I yell, and he runs over to the drivers side. “O, Emori and Echo. Get those bikes loaded into the other truck and get back to Sanctum,” I command before stepping into the back of the other truck, Clarke still laying limply in my arms. Miller climbs in behind me, his injured leg limping behind him a bit. “Drive!”

As the truck lurches forward, Miller rolls out the fabric stretcher from the med kit on the ground and I carefully lay her on top of it. Seeing her like this reminds me of how I watched her die only a few weeks ago. I can’t live through that again.

“Bellamy,” Miller says quietly, “she’s going to be okay. But, umm. Clarke. She’s—”

“I know,” I say simply, cutting him off.

“I’m sorry Bellamy. I told her I’d get both them out of there, no matter what, and when the time came for me to hold up my promise, I failed.”

“No, this isn’t your fault Nate. You fought for them, and that’s all I could have asked. This is my fault anyways. I…I let her drift away these last few weeks. _I_ should have fought harder for her.”

“When did, you know…” Miller asked shyly.

“The new Unity Day celebration,” I answer, too tired to bother with lying anymore.

“Oh, that makes sense now. Why you broke up with Echo the next day. But if it happened that long ago, why haven’t you guys been—”

“Wait you broke up with Echo that day?” Murphy cut it.

“Yes Murphy,” I snap.

“You guys really are idiots,” he says almost to himself. “She’s been avoiding you this whole time because she thinks the two of you are still together.”

“What?” I say, shocked. It makes so much sense now. Why she was so upset at breakfast that morning. Echo and I had walked in together, and then when we talked afterwards in the court yard, I never told her we ended things. I just got mad and let her storm off. And it’s not like Echo and I had ever been a PDA couple, and we were still friends now. To anyone on the outside, it would look like there wasn’t really any changes to our relationship. I rub my hands over my face, exasperated.

“Like I said, idiots,” Murphy emphasized.

A groan followed by a sharp inhale of pain from beside me whips my head out of my hands. Clarke’s eyes are still shut, but she’s moving.

“Clarke?”

Her eyes blink open, only a sliver, searching until they meet mine. “Bell—” but my name gets cut off on her lips as she lets out a small cry and reaches for her side.

“What’s wrong?”

Through her gritted teeth, trying to keep the pain locked inside, she answers, “My ribs. I think he cracked them when he kicked me.” She’s trying so hard not to move, not to cry out, but a new look starts to spread across her face, and I know exactly what she’s thinking as one of her hands glides lower on her torso, towards her stomach. Her eyes dash to mine quickly, panic and fear radiating from them. “Bellamy.” It’s funny how well we know each other, how just by saying my name I know exactly what words she’s unable to speak. I push a strand of hair out of her face.

“I know Clarke, we’re getting you to Jackson as fast as we can.” I wish I could tell her more, tell her that it was going to be okay, but I can’t make a promise like that.

She only closes her eyes, a single tear escaping from one, and nods her head. The hand she kept on her ribs reaches up and grabs mine, squeezing it tightly.

We ride in silence the last couple minutes until we’re back in Sanctum, our hands still intertwined, both of us too afraid to let go. But we have to eventually, as the truck pulls into the courtyard, lurching forward as it comes to a stop. Clarke winces and squeezes my hand before letting go.

“Careful Murphy,” I snap as I hear the driver’s door to the truck open and close.

“Murphy? Murphy’s here?” Clarke asks, straining her neck as much as she can trying to look behind her towards the front. The back of the truck opens up then.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t really have a choice,” he says as he starts pulling the stretcher out of the truck. Miller hops out, helping balance the stretcher so I can grab the top handles as I step out onto the dirt. Clarke laughs a little, the strain evident in her voice.

“Miller, go find Jackson. Tell him to meet us in the lab,” I order. “And when you’re done, find Madi too.”

Murphy and I quickly carry Clarke on the stretcher across the courtyard and up the stairs to the medical lab. As gently as possible, I lay her down in the reclined lab chair in the center of the room, but a piece of me breaks at every sharp inhale of pain I hear her take.

Once we’re there though, and while we’re waiting for Jackson, a silence settles over the room. Clarke is avoiding looking at me and I don’t know what to say, how to start apologizing. Murphy’s annoying voice cuts through the tension.

“Well, I’m going to go someplace else for a while. You two feel free to chat about whatever you want,” he says as he starts to exit the room. He pauses though by Clarke’s side, looking down at her. “Glad to see cockroaches are still impossible to kill.” The corners of Clarkes mouth twitch up.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too Murphy,” she says with a roll of her eyes.

Murphy places a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before heading out of the room. Now it’s just the two of us. Alone finally.

“Clarke—”

“I didn’t know,” she interjects softly. “I didn’t know until today, and I just…I just needed to get away and think for a few minutes. And now I might, I mean, we might—”

“Hey. Don’t think about it. Not right now. Jackson will be here any minute and then we’ll know. Until then, just breath. Stay calm. I’m here with you, always.”

She nods her head, looking up to the ceiling. _God she’s beautiful_. Seeing her like this though, in pain and suffering, she’s hurt enough for a million lifetimes already. She doesn’t deserve to feel anymore pain. I’ve never been a religious person, but in this moment, I say a silent prayer to whoever is out there. _Please don’t let Clarke lose this baby._

A mix of loud voices start to grow on the other side of the door. It builds until the door opens and Jackson walks in. I see what all the noise is about though in the few seconds until the door closes again. The others, minus Miller, Gaia and Madi, are outside wanting to come in, and Murphy is denying them entry. Well, it seems like the cockroach can do something right on occasion. It’s better that none of them come in yet. Not until we know more.

** _CLARKE_ **

“Clarke, are you alright?” Jackson inquires.

“Yeah, just a small concussion, a cut on my arm and some cracked ribs I think,” I answers.

“Okay. Let me get some sutures and stitch up the cut,” Jackson says as he carefully looks over my injuries.

“Before you do that, there’s something else,” I say sheepishly. Jackson waits in silence for me to continue. “I umm,” I stumble. I haven’t said these words in front of Bellamy, and now that I’m about to, it makes all of this real. “I’m also pregnant.”

Jackson stands up taller then, going deeper into his medical zone. “How far along are you?”

“About six weeks.”

“Okay. It’s too early to check for a heartbeat, but I can run some bloodwork to check for any changes. I need to know the extent of the trauma to your abdomen though. What happened?”

“After I got knocked down, the guy kicked me in the ribs. Two, maybe three times.” Bellamy’s hands, one is resting on the back of the chair and the other on the arm rest beside me, tighten until his knuckles turn white.

“Can I see them?” Jackson asks, motioning to my ribs. I nod my approval. Carefully, he pulls the hem of my shirt up, stopping when he sees the bruising already forming on my left side. “This is going to hurt a bit,” he warns before slowly placing his hand on her side, putting the smallest amount of pressure.

She winces again.

“I think you’re right,” he continues after his assessment. “Some of them are cracked, but I don’t feel any broken ones, which is good. As for the baby, I’m optimistic about that too. The bruising is contained in your ribs, which means they took the brunt of the impact. Let’s get that bloodwork going though just to make sure.”

Bellamy, who had been silently observing this whole time, finally spoke up. “So, when you say optimistic, you mean…”

Jackson’s eyes flash from Bellamy’s to mine and back to Bellamy’s, thinking. Up until that moment, I’m not even sure he realized Bellamy was in the room. I realized he knew why Bellamy was here in that moment, but he didn’t say anything about it.

“I mean I’m optimistic the baby will be just fine,” Jackson clarifies.

Jackson continues moving around, getting the equipment he needs, but I just lay my head back and close my eyes. I want to feel happy and overjoyed, but there’s still a chance, still a chance that he’s wrong. I won’t let myself get excited for a few seconds only to have it ripped away just as fast.

I open my eyes when I feel the needle prick my arm as Jackson takes some blood. Bellamy is like a statue behind me, not moving, not any emotions on his face. I think he’s feeling the same way I am, so desperately wanting to be happy but deathly afraid to do so.

I watch as Jackson puts the blood sample into the diagnostics machine, and a few seconds later the results appear on the screen.

“Everything looks good. Your hCG levels are where they should be, and if you had lost the baby or were in the process of, they’d have spiked. But they’re right within the normal range, so I think everything’s going to be okay,” he says, and I swear there’s a wave of relief that washes over the room from Bellamy and myself. “Now, let me take care of this cut on your arm and then you need to rest. One week, bed rest,” he orders.

“Jackson—” I start, but he cuts me off.

“Your body took a lot of trauma Clarke, and even though you’re in the clear, you’re still in the middle of your first trimester, which means there’s still a risk of something going wrong. You need to give your body time to heal properly before you’re back up on your feet again.”

I nod my head reluctantly, because I know he’s right, but I hate the thought of not being there to help everyone else. They need me.

We all sit in silence as Jackson stitches up my arm. When he’s done, he looks at both of us. “I’m really happy for you guys,” he says before heading out of the room.

With him out of the room, and it being just me and Bellamy again, I finally sit up in the reclined chair by swinging my legs over the side, biting back the pain shooting across my chest.

“So,” Bellamy says, more nervous than I’ve ever seen him before.

“So,” I respond casually.

“I guess we need to talk about some things.”

“I guess we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is following along! I know this chapter came later than usual, but this is the end of the big intense drama we've had the last few chapters, and I needed to get it right. Now comes the angst and emotionally complicated stuff between our favorite couple. Stay tuned for more!!


	9. Our Kid: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> “Before we go out there, who all knows, you know, about the baby?” I ask tentatively. “Of our people? Assuming no one has told them already, everyone except Raven, Octavia, Echo and Jordan.” My eyes roll into the back of my head. “Of course.” Bellamy gives a small laugh to my surprise. I can’t help but smile back at him.

** _CLARKE_ **

I don’t know where to start. I’ve been running away from thinking about what this means all day, but now there’s no way to hide it. Maybe it’s the hormones or the fact that I could have easily lost the baby today, but before I know what’s happening, I burst into tears.

I sink my head into my hands, trying to hold my sobs in because each sharp inhale feels like my side is being stabbed, but I can’t. It’s just too much. Too many feelings are washing over me and I can’t think.

Warm and familiar arms wrap around me and I let it all out. All the sadness and heartbreak and fear that has been building up in me for weeks. Each built up emotion comes pouring out of my eyes like a broken dam.

“Shh, it’s okay Clarke. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he says soothingly into my hair. I know he’s telling the truth, because when I needed him most, when _we _needed him most, he was there. That’s what matters. It doesn’t matter that I can’t have him the way I want, that he’ll always have Echo. Our baby will live and will be loved by so many people. That’s what’s important now.

I get the sobbing under control and reluctantly lean back out of his embrace.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to lose it like that. I think the intensity of today just kind of hit me like a ton of bricks,” I say as the last of the sniffles dissipate and I try to rub the puffiness from my eyes.

“You have nothing to apologize for Clarke,” Bellamy says seriously.

“No, I do. I know this,” I motion to myself, “wasn’t planned or expected. And I know it’s a lot to process. I don’t want you to feel obligated or like you have to be happy. It’s just—”

“You think I would just step back and not want to be involved in my own kid’s life?” Bellamy questioned, irritation and bafflement clear in his voice.

“I was just trying to say you had an out if you wanted it,” I fire back defensively. I knew he would want to be involved, but I would never assume anything, not anymore when it comes to Bellamy. I never thought he’d be the guy to walk out without a word, but here we are.

Bellamy turns around and paces back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

“Dammit Clarke,” he finally says, facing me. “I don’t want an out. This is our kid we’re talking about, not some mission to talk with the Grounders. There is no way in hell I would ever walk away from it. You know me better than that, or at least I thought you did.”

I knew it wasn’t fair, but now that the flood gates were open, the anger I had bottled up wanted released too.

“Yeah well you walked away from me the day after we made this baby, so excuse me if I’m a little hesitant to believe you,” I snap. He looks both hurt and angry at the outburst.

“If you recall, I tried talking to you that morning in the courtyard, but you walked away from me and said you wanted to forget it all happened,” he retaliated.

“Well excuse me if waking up alone only to find out you went back to your girlfriend gave me the wrong idea,” I said sarcastically.

“I went to end things with her Clarke!” He yells back. My mouth drops open slightly at his words. I’m speechless for a few long, drawn out seconds, because he follows with, “But, I shouldn’t have left without talking to you first. I know that.”

When I finally find the words to speak, a whisper crawls out from my lips. “You’re not with Echo anymore?”

The anger and hurt finally falls from his face, and he takes a tentative step towards me. “No. When I said I wasn’t walking away, I meant it Clarke. I’m all in,” he promises.

A tear escapes the corner of my eye and I reach up too quickly to wipe it away, making me hiss at the pain in my side. The movement snaps Bellamy out of his own thoughts, because the next thing I know he’s taking a step back, analyzing me with a focused and determined stare.

“We need to get you home,” he says matter-of-factly. He looks like he’s contemplating something when he finally makes up his mind, stepping back up to my right side. “Give me your arm.”

“What are you doing?” I question, even though I know what the answer is going to be.

“You heard Jackson. You’re on strict bed rest. Which means you can’t walk back to your apartment. And I know you’re not going to get back on that gurney, so that only leaves me carrying you. So let’s go,” he says insistently, holding his arms out expectantly.

I let out an annoyed breath, because I know he’s right. I lift my right arm up and hook it around his neck while his arms gently scoop me up under my knees and back. Once I’m settled in his arms, he makes his way over to the door.

“Before we go out there, who all knows, you know, about the baby?” I ask tentatively.

“Of our people? Assuming no one has told them already, everyone except Raven, Octavia, Echo and Jordan.”

My eyes roll into the back of my head. “Of course.”

Bellamy gives a small laugh to my surprise. I can’t help but smile back at him. We’re finally at the door and he gives it two sturdy taps with his foot, and a second later it opens up, revealing the whole gang on the other side.

A symphony of outbursts greet us.

“Are you okay?!” Raven demands.

“Clarke!” Madi calls out, pushing past everyone to come up to us.

I reach out and place my hand on the side of her face, giving her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. Everything is alright. I promise.”

“Are you sure?” She questions intently.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“If you’re okay, then why the hell is Bellamy carrying you?” Raven stresses.

Bellamy answers before I can. “Because Jackson put her on bed rest for the next week.” He starts walking through the group, dismissively ending the inquisition, but Raven plants herself in the middle of his path, determination set on her face.

“If she’s fine, then why is she on bed rest?” Raven’s the smartest one out of us all and as stubborn as me. She’s not going to let this go. Bellamy knows it and he looks down at me, silently asking what I want to do. He’s leaving it up me. I decide to just go ahead and rip the bandage off. Basically everyone else knows at this point.

“Raven,” I say, pulling her attention away from Bellamy. “I’m on bed rest because I’m pregnant.”

For the first time since I’ve known her, Raven seems to be speechless. Besides one or two gasps from the rest of the group behind us, no one else is saying anything either.

“Good. Now that we’ve got that cleared up,” Bellamy interjects into the silence, “I’m going to get Clarke and our kid home if you don’t mind.” He steps around Raven and starts walking outside. My heart skipped a beat proudly when he said _our kid_.

The others didn’t miss it either, because we barely make it ten yards away when I hear Jordan ask, “Wait. Did he say _our _kid?”

** _BELLAMY_ **

The sun is setting as I get Clarke back to her apartment successfully without any of our friends attacking us with a million questions. This is the most time we’ve spent together in weeks, and I relish every second of the physical contact. But once I make it inside her apartment, I reluctantly set her down.

“Do you need anything?” I ask, feeling like I need to do something to help her.

“No, I’m—” she cuts herself off mid-sentence. Whatever internal debate she’s having, she must decide that she could use the help after all, because she says sheepishly, “Actually, I could use some food. I threw up everything I had at the dropship and I’m starving.”

My face must show my concern and confusion because she quickly explains, “Morning sickness.”

I remember for a few weeks when my mother was pregnant with O, the certain foods made her sick. I didn’t even consider that Clarke could be suffering with this too. “Oh. Anything particular I should avoid?”

“Yeah. No meat. None of those greens they’ve been serving basically every day either. And definitely avoid that herb sauce.” She makes a disgusted face and I can’t help but smirk.

“I’ll see what I can find princess.” I turn back around and leave her apartment, heading downstairs to find something that hopefully won’t make her sick. I decide to keep it simple. Toast and fruit. As I wait for the guy behind the bar to bring the food around, I sense a presence behind me.

“So I’m going to be an aunt.” I let out a deep breath. I should have been expecting this. I turn around to face her.

“Yes O, you’re going to be an aunt.”

“When were you going to tell me?” She inquires, clearly hurt. “Hell, when were you going to tell me about you and Clarke?!” We’ve been gradually mending our relationship over the past few weeks, but there’s still a long way to go.

“I just found out today about the baby. As for me and Clarke, there hasn’t been a me and Clarke.”

“Umm, big brother, you do know how babies are made right?”

“Obviously O. It’s just complicated.” The bartender brings over the plate of food, giving me an out to this conversation, at least for now. “Listen, we can talk about this more later, but I have to go.”

She gives me a pointed look, making it clear that we most definitely would be talking about this later, but thankfully she takes a step back, clearing a path for me to go. I don’t give her the chance to change her mind. I stride past her and head back upstairs.

When I walk into Clarke’s apartment and shut the door behind me, I stop in my tracks because I don’t see her.

“Clarke?” I call out, trying to rein in the panic rising in my chest.

An unbearably long few seconds drag by before the bathroom door opens and Clarke walks back into the room in a change of clothes. I let out the breath that was steeled in my lungs, relief washing over me.

It must have shown on my face because she responded with a chuckle, “Bellamy, I was just putting on other clothes.”

“Of course,” I say embarrassingly. “Umm, here’s some food. I kept it simple. I hope that’s okay.”

“No that’s perfect,” she says genuinely, taking the plate out of my hands as she walks over to her bed and sits down, crossing her legs. She picks up the toast and takes an enthusiastic bite, then another. I take a seat at the small table on the other side of the room as she inhales the food. It’s gone faster than I thought, because before I know it, she’s setting the plate down on the ground and laying her head down on her pillow as a yawn escapes her lips.

As happy as I am to see her eating and getting some rest, the thought of leaving her right now seems impossible. We still need to talk, but I don’t want to push her. She’s been through enough today.

“I’ll uhh, let you get some rest,” I say, rising to my feet. I’m halfway to her door when she speaks.

“You can stay. If you want I mean,” she says in the most uncharacteristically shy voice I’ve ever heard her use.

The corner of my mouth twitches into a smile. “Yeah, sure.”

She pulls the edge of her blanket back, clearing a spot beside her in the bed. I shrug off my jacket and kick off my shoes before laying down beside her.

“Goodnight Bellamy,” she says with a sleepy smile before rolling over.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay on the newest chapter! I kept writing and rewriting it, trying to get it right. But now that I'm content with it, I'm super excited because this is where things are going to get fun! My favorite parts in pregnant Bellarke fics are when Clarke is pregnant and Bellamy is all paternal and protective. Expect to see LOTS of this going forward.


	10. The First Time: A Bellarke Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up at the end of S6 (with a slight change to the ending, since I started this before the finale). It follows Bellamy and Clarke as they navigate changes in their relationship following a big celebration, one too many drinks, and a night in the sheets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW: “Clarke,” I call out loudly. But when she glances up at me, I lose every thought in my mind. Her joy is radiating off of her like a tidal wave and I’m completely lost in it. I don’t know what to say, what to do, but I do know my hand is still on her waist, and she’s looking at me like, like…

** _BELLAMY_ **

The early signs of light are starting to streak through the window as Clarke is curled up on her side beside me. She’s barely moved an inch all night. I’d never admit it to anyone, but I stayed up all night just to make sure she was okay. On more than one occasion I hovered my hand over her nose to make sure she was still breathing.

Yesterday scared the shit out of me, on more levels than I even knew I was capable of handling. I thought after Gina died, I’d never feel this kind of intensity for another person. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been feeling this way about Clarke for a long time. I think I knew it when I had to close the dropship door and leave her behind on Earth during Praimfaya, but I shut those feelings down and locked them away for years…until we came back down to Earth and I found out she was alive. They came flooding back to me and I so hard to hide them, for Echo, for the relationship I’d built with her.

I knew though, I knew from the moment we locked eyes the night we slept together that I was lost. That no one—not Gina, not Echo—could compare to Clarke Griffin.

_\-----SIX WEEKS AGO-----_

_The music is pulsing through my chest as we all jump and spin in circles, living in this blissful moment together._

_An infectious smile catches my attention, and it belongs to none other than the blonde woman who has been my equal through it all. Even if the liquor coursing through my veins wasn’t impairing my memory, I don’t think I can remember the last time she smiled like that. She looks absolutely beautiful._

_My feet start moving with a mind of their own, and before I know it, my hand reaches out to catch Clarke by the waist before she begins another cycle of spinning._

_“Clarke,” I call out loudly. But when she glances up at me, I lose every thought in my mind. Her joy is radiating off of her like a tidal wave and I’m completely lost in it. I don’t know what to say, what to do, but I do know my hand is still on her waist, and she’s looking at me like, like…_

_I see it happening before it completely registers in my mind. I see her eyes flicker to my mouth, and then her lips are on mine. It’s quick, and when I open my eyes, she’s already pulled back, eyes searching mine._

_Even if I couldn’t see it on her face, I know Clarke like I know myself. She’s second-guessing the kiss, thinking it was a mistake. She needs to know it was anything but a mistake, but not here, not with so many prying eyes on us._

_I grab her hand and start weaving our way through the hoard of people on the dance floor. I find the closest door out of the hall and push through it, exiting out into the fresh night air. It’s dark outside, and I round the corner to an empty shadowed alcove and pull her with me._

_“Bellamy—” she starts, but I cut her off with a deep, wet kiss, my rough hands cupping the gentle curves of her face. If I wasn’t already done for, the little moan that escapes her lips as she kisses me back would have pushed me over the edge. She reaches out, grabbing ahold of the front of my shirt to draw my body closer to hers._

_I can’t stop myself, the pent-up desire for this woman pouring out of me like a broken dam. My hands move from her face, down her back, until they grasp her ass. But I want more, so I move down her backside so I can lift her legs off the ground and push her back up against the wall of the closest building. She quickly wraps them around my waist, grinding against the growing length at my hips with an intensity that makes a growl rumble in the back of my throat._

_God I love this woman._

_I break our kiss only long enough to move to the small patch of skin behind her ear where I work my way down her neck with my tongue. She’s panting in my arms, her own hands finding a grasp in my hair._

_“Bell…Bellamy,” she pants. I growl again at the way she says my name, it’s such a turn on. I pull away only long enough for her to nod above her. “My apartment,” she explains before giving me a devilish smirk, which I happily return._

_We have to go back into the courtyard to get upstairs, and neither of us are reckless enough to go out there and risk being seen acting like horny kids. I set her down on the ground slowly, so her whole body slides down my own. We’re both panting and disheveled, but we only have to look composed for maybe five seconds before we get to the outside set of stairs that leads up near her apartment._

_I take one small step back, motioning for her to go first. She runs her hands through her hair a few times before stepping back into the courtyard, with me right on her heels. We keep our heads low, moving quickly and silently. Thankfully the stairs are between two buildings, so it can’t be seen from the majority of the courtyard. We make it over there and practically run up the stairs before tossing the door open into her apartment and slamming it shut behind us._

_Neither of us waste any time now. We’re alone, truly alone, and all I want is to feel her skin against mine. She launches her lips on mine only for a moment before we break again to take each other’s shirts off. I barely see her chest before it’s flushed up against mine as she pulls me down to kiss her again. I pick her up so she’s straddling me, the feeling of her in my arms driving me wild, and walk backwards to the bed._

_We fall with her on top of me, and I finally get a chance to revel in her amazing rack as she lifts up. My hands palm them both as she grinds on me again. It’s only then that I realize we’re both still wearing pants, which is not okay. I brace my hands on her hips as I flip us over. Now my mouth can enjoy her breasts while I work on unbuttoning her pants._

_I make quick work of them, stripping her of her them and her underwear in one swift movement. I stand up then at the end of the bed, looking at the flawless body laying before me, every scar and mark a part of the story that led us here. It’s absolutely mouthwatering._

_She’s already squirming and panting, waiting for me to come back and join her. I undo my pants and let them fall to the floor. At the sight of my length she starts whimpering._

_“Please Bellamy,” she begs._

_I stalk back up the bed but stop when I get to the garden between her legs. I want her, all of her. Her chest is heaving, but her eyes are on mine as I lower my lips between her legs. It isn’t until I lick up her that her eyes close and her head rolls back._

_As my tongue continues its assault on the bundle of nerves, I insert two fingers, pumping them slowly in her, preparing her for what’s to come next. I can tell she’s close, because her breath is picking up and her hands are frantically grasping at the sheets._

_“Bellamy, I…I…” she gets out before she releases a breathy scream and her back bucks off the mattress._

_I slowly crawl back up her body, giving her time to recuperate, pressing small kisses on her as I go, until I’m face to face with her. I kiss her slowly at first, letting her taste herself on me, then deepen it when she starts to regain her strength, reaching up to drag her nails down my arms._

_After a few moments, she reaches down between our bodies, wrapping her hand around my length, guiding it to her entrance. She rubs the tip up and down her, coating it in her juices, and I have to bite down on my teeth just to keep myself from letting go at that sensation alone. After a couple of passes, she settles the tip of me at her entrance, nodding for me to go._

_I don’t want to hurt her, so I ease in gently, letting her adjust to my size. When she nods again, I start moving, slowly at first and then gradually picking up the pace as she starts to match each of my thrusts and digs the heels of her feet in my ass, urging me on._

_By the end I’m pounding into her with everything I have and she’s arching her back, another wave of pleasure about to overtake her. I have to hold out until she reaches her climax again, have to let her have her release. And when she screams out again, I let go and follow her over the edge, our bodies tangled together in a sweaty heap on the bed, the way it was meant to be._

\-----PRESENT-----

I reach down slowly to adjust the hard on growing beneath the blanket. The last thing I want is for Clarke to wake up while my hand is down my pants. That would go over real well I’m sure.

I wonder if she remembers that night the same way that I do? We were both pretty drunk, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was only a blur of an encounter for her, even if it did mean so much to me.

I need to tell her, today. She needs to know that it wasn’t some drunk mistake. I love her, I love Clarke Griffin and she deserves to know that our kid was made from that. She may not feel the same, and I’ll be okay with that if it means that her and I can raise this kid together. I need her in my life more than I need anything else.

** _CLARKE_ **

Warmth. It’s the first thing that registers in my head as I snuggle deeper into the source of heat. But it isn’t until the mass of warmness moves beside me that I remember not what, but _who_, is in my bed…again.

Bellamy.

I peek open one eye to confirm, and sure enough, Bellamy is laying beside me, his back propped up with a couple of pillows. He seems to be deep in thought though because he doesn’t seem to notice that I’m awake.

I could try to go back to sleep, but the aching pain in my side and arm make that seem like an unlikely option. That leaves me with only one, making my awake-state known.

As if on cue, a yawn breaks free from me, followed quickly by a wince from my ribs. That definitely got his attention.

“Clarke, you’re awake. Is everything alright? Is the baby okay?” He rapid-fire threw at me as he sat upright in the bed.

“Calm down Bellamy, we’re fine. Just a little sore,” I clarify as I sit up and slide my feet to the floor.

“Wow there Clarke, you’re on bed rest,” he cautions as I stand up, him jumping to his feet at the same time.

“I’m pretty sure bed rest allows me to go pee on occasion Bellamy,” I snap, a little bit meaner than I intended. I’m not particularly used to be chided first thing in the morning, and the baby hormones definitely aren’t helping. He seems to understand as he raises his hands up in defeat and steps out of my way so I can go to the bathroom.

Once inside with the bathroom door closed tightly behind me, I take care of my business before standing in front of the mirror, washing my hands under the cold running water. If I hadn’t woken up to Bellamy in my bed or the overall body ache, I would have thought that yesterday was a dream. But it wasn’t, and that means that I really am pregnant. _We _are pregnant.

I know he’s going to want to talk about it, all of it. Is it weird that I’m more scared of this conversation than I was of the Children of Gabriel?

I take my time, splashing some water on my face a few times, but I can’t put it off forever. Taking a couple of deep, steadying breaths, I open the door.


End file.
